


An Even More Awkward Afternoon

by queerlyobscure (softestpunk)



Series: Awkward Happenings [2]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-07
Updated: 2012-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-29 03:34:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/315360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softestpunk/pseuds/queerlyobscure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Victor has difficulty saying no to Holmes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Even More Awkward Afternoon

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Victor looked at Holmes unsurely, willing to trust his friend's judgement, but not entirely sure he'd actually judged anything particularly carefully.

“From my perspective, I'm positive it's a good idea,” Holmes explained. “I can't rely entirely on my own experiences for something like this.”

Victor looked down at his laps and considered for a moment. “And I couldn't just tell you?”

“My observations will be far more accurate than your own. Is there some reason you don't want to do this?” Holmes asked. It actually seemed like he was honestly concerned, which Victor took to mean that he did really care about his wellbeing. And also made him a lot more difficult to refuse.

“What if I'm doing it completely wrong?”

“Then that would be the whole point of the experiment. And I'm not sure there is a wrong way. Or rather, I'm sure that as long as one achieves the desired effect, then they've more or less done it correctly.”

Victor shifted on the settee. “Do you want me to sit? Or lie down?”

“Whatever way you're most comfortable will be absolutely fine.” Holmes nodded reassuringly. And then he smiled at him. Victor had developed no defences against Holmes' smile. He stood and began to remove his jacket, determined to be as comfortable as he could while he thoroughly embarrassed himself. He also unbuttoned his flies and shoved trousers and underwear down, then looked cautiously at Holmes to see what he thought.

“You seem completely normal, Victor,” Holmes assured him. “Would it make you more comfortable to compare?”

“No!” Victor answered much too hastily. It wouldn't make him more comfortable at all, and would give him away to boot. “I mean, ah, that's not really necessary. Sorry, nerves.” He smiled weakly.

“You've no need to be nervous. This will always stay between you and I, you have my word.”

Somehow, Victor imagined that it would in fact end up in a notebook that Holmes would leave lying around for anyone to read, but he was comforted by the fact that few people in their right mind you enter Holmes' rooms to do so.

“All right.” Victor sat down nervously, keeping his eyes on Holmes. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, and then wrapped his hand around his soft cock.

“Do you always start like that?” Holmes asked all of a sudden. Victor jumped at the intrusion into his consciousness, which was trying desperately to believe that Holmes wasn't studying him.

“No,” he began as calmly as he could. “I usually do this in the mornings, when I'm already... you know.”

“I see.”

Victor waited for a moment, and when Holmes remained silent, went back to what he'd been doing. It wasn't too difficult to pretend that Holmes wasn't really there, just floating at the back of his mind like he always was when Victor did this lately. His cock seemed to agree that this was a good idea indeed, and soon he was able to stroke more firmly and get this over and done with. He didn't dare even contemplate opening his eyes, but concentrated on touch and on not making too much noise. He was just beginning to enjoy himself when Holmes spoke up again.

“How long do you usually take?” He interrupted

Victor jumped so violently at the sound that he nearly fell off the settee, saved only by an iron grip on the back of it. “Holmes!” He squeaked indignantly and opened his eyes to give him a stern look.

“My apologies,” Holmes mumbled, though it did seem sincere. Victor closed his eyes again and concentrated even harder on what he was doing, quickly working himself towards release before he was interrupted again. He was reminded of guilty wanks from when he'd been at school, stuffed into the short times when he was alone, and rushing to finish so he wasn't caught.

It was with this unfortunate memory in mind that Victor surprised himself by coming much more quickly than he'd intended. He swallowed thickly as he realised, and felt his cheeks burn with embarrassment. It took a few moments to gather the courage to open his eyes and look at Holmes.

“Thank you, Victor.” Holmes held out a handkerchief – one of Victor's, obviously, since if Holmes did actually own one it would already be covered in chemical stains, and he wasn't honestly sure that he did, anyway. “That was very informative.”

Unfortunately for Holmes, Victor wasn't quite so flustered as to miss the bulging of his friend's trousers. He smiled a serene, happy little smile and took the handkerchief from him delicately, letting his fingers brush the other man's lightly. “Anything for a friend.” He chirped pleasantly as he cleaned up. On the inside, he did cartwheels of joy at discovering that this had not been a purely scientific experience for either of them.


End file.
